Bad Omen
by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou
Summary: It was an asylum, it was torture especially for eight people. [Originally taken down]
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about that..so I know most of you didn't see my fic when I first uploaded it but there were so many errors that I took it down to fix it. If anybody saw that I'm sorry. : (**

**Also, a lot of you are asking me about disclaimers so here it is:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, that's between Rick and Annie-Beth**

Percy was brought to the asylum when his mother realized that Percy was having a hard time showing improvement in his writing skills and couldn't focus as much as the other kids could when he was twelve. Also,he had bad tantrums all the time despite his age and other times he was completely calm. Percy was brought to a doctor, and he had ADHD, disorder of written expression symptoms, dyslexia, and bipolar disorder . Percy didn't take it well, he cried hysterically. Yelling that e didn't want to stick out anymore, not be a misfit, not seem like a total retard. The doctor suggested to go to an asylum for a little while, so Percy's condition not to become worse, so Percy didn't feel like a misfit. The doctor hoped it would make Percy feel better, but it didn't

* * *

A fight with him and his mother was taking part after they got home. Percy screamed and yelled that he could work through it, get better. He kicked screamed and yelled, after crying and yelling Percy went to stop his mothers cries. So she could be happy. Hopefully he could become happy to, just maybe

* * *

When Percy was submitted in at first he thought that things wouldn't be bad. Until he met his "care taker", Mr.D.  
"He's just in it for the money kid"  
""No! He's working here because he wants to help!"  
""No! Liar! He's a LIAR! He doesn't care"  
Percy's mind was spinning. He heard those voices the good and the bad. He just wanted them to stop. Suddenly, his mind just stopped. The room was spinning, he didn't want it to. He felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes./div  
"No! I will not cry! It'll just make everyone truly think I am a retard! Stop!"  
His thoughts were eating him alive. He just couldn't take it  
"Stop!" he screamed, and everyone just looked at him. In shock, in amazement, in anger.  
All eyes were open him but he didn't want that. He wanted to shrink done to a mouse and scurry away. Next thing he knew he was running away, to his "room". All eyes were on him. Especially a pair of striking grey eyes. He'd never seen eyes like that.

* * *

Soon enough, hours, maybe minutes later Mr.D and nurse "Apollo" which everyone calls him because he's a great doctor came in. They calmed him down, gave him dinner, and left so he could fall asleep. All Percy could think about really where those girls eyes  
Those wonderful eyes./div  
It was the next day and they brought him in to a support group so he could meet new people. There Percy saw something he thought he would never see again.

**MWAHAHAHA I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFY**!


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was putting two much pressure on herself, so she started taking drugs to stay awake. But, her father found out. He begged and pleaded her not to. Being stubborn, she continued to. But, was doing a much better job hiding them. Soon, she couldn't stop. She turned completely different. Annabeth became a monster. Yelling in class, going places she wouldn't go normally, someone took Annabeth's body. Fredrick finally put the pieces together, Annabeth his darling daughter was still on drugs. Quickly, with the help of his wife they sent her to "Half Blood Mental Faculty" to make sure she became better.

* * *

Annabeth had been there for nine months now and nothing interesting ever happened around there. The last thing that was entertaining was that she saw somebody trying to lick a whole pudding cup in one shot. Nothing else. Period. That was until the boy with black hair and green eyes came into the picture.

* * *

_March 15th, 2014_

_I've been sober for about 10 months, and it's sheer pain. I wish that I could just go back home, not for the drugs just so she would know how it felt or just remind myself what it was like to experience a world where everyone was babying you. I don't even have to leave I just need someone who will treat me like a normal human being, maybe he/she will come. Hopefully._

_-Annabeth _

_March 20th, 2014_

_Never mind, I found something __**no**__ someone. His name is Percy. I met him this morning when we were at a group discussion. _

_-Annabeth _

Annabeth closed her notebook. That notebook held all her secrets and thoughts.

**So... I wanted to at least give you something but right now I have no idea what I'm going to do with this. Right now I think I'm just gonna stop writing this fan fiction and just write one shots. I'm sorry I just have no inspiration right now and between preparing for school again I just have to stop. Really sorry... : (**


End file.
